Heal Over
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Maybe the best way to love, is to hold on, but also let go...OneShot


**_It isn't very difficult to see why_**

_**You are the way you are**_

_**Doesn't take a genius to realise**_

_**That sometimes life is hard**_

I looked over at my best friend, who was sitting crying on my bed. "We have to do something," I told Owen who was standing next to me.

He nodded. "She's really bummed."

"Of course she is! Her best friend in the whole world just got up and left yesterday," I cried.

Owen shrugged. "Via, you know you love me, no matter how many times you shout at me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. So, what do we do?"

"I dunno. You're the girl!" Owen said, dumbly.

I sighed. "Fine. I'm going to talk to her."

"Great idea!" Owen said enthusiastically. I think he was just glad he didn't have to get involved. Making people feel better isn't exactly Owen's strong point.

"Yeah. Just stay here. And don't touch anything," I said.

Owen looked over at Keely, and nodded. "Mkay."

Even Owen could feel the bad vibes coming from Keely. Oh boy, I thought as I walked over to her. She's really upset.

_**It's gonna take time**_

_**But you'll just have to wait**_

_**You're gonna be fine**_

_**But in the meantime**_

"Are you okay Keely?" I asked, standing next to her.

She nodded. "What gave you the impression that I wasn't?"

"You're mascara is running, you're clothes totally don't match and Phil isn't by your side," I listed. "Would you like me to continue?"

She shook her head. "Via, Phil's gone."

"I know. So, do you want to talk about it?" I said, and sat down next to her.

Keely threw her arms around me. "Oh Via! I don't want him to have gone! I love him!"

_**Come over here lady**_

_**Let me wipe your tears away**_

_**Come a little nearer baby**_

'_**Cause you'll heal over**_

_**Heal over**_

_**Heal over someday**_

"And there was me thinking that getting you to admit that would be the hard part," I smiled.

Keely looked at me and sniffed. "You knew?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm a good guesser. As is the rest of the school."

Keely wiped her eyes. "They all knew?"

"Well you didn't exactly hide it, did you?" I said. "Come on Keely. Talk to me."

_**And I don't want to hear you tell yourself**_

_**That these feelings are in the past**_

_**You know it doesn't mean they're off the shelf**_

_**Because pain is built to last**_

"I'm alright," Keely said, standing up.

I pulled her back down again. "Oh no you're not. Keely, if you keep these things bottled up, it could be unhealthy."

She raised her eyebrows.

"My mum's a psychiatrist," I explained. "Spill!"

Keely sighed. "I'm never going to see him again Via. I envisioned myself, married to him, kissing him, being with him, forever and always."

_**Everybody sails alone**_

_**But we can travel side by side**_

_**Even if you fail**_

_**You know that no one really minds**_

I looked at her. "So, you want to move on?"

She shook her head. "No! I want him back."

"Well, maybe the best way to love is to let go," I said, looking her in the eye.

Keely's eyes welled p with tears. "I don't want to let go."

"Nobody wants to. I didn't want to move. But in letting go to things we love, we get to find new things we love. Have new experiences," I told her.

_**Come over here lady**_

_**Let me wipe your tears away**_

_**Come a little nearer baby**_

'_**Cause you'll heal over**_

_**Heal over**_

_**Heal over someday**_

Keely shook her head. "I don't want new things. Phil was the best. My first, last and everything. I can't let go."

"Then hold on, and let go," I said, and hugged her.

_**Don't hold on, but don't let go**_

_**I know it's so hard**_

_**You've got to trust yourself**_

_**I know it's hard, so hard**_

Her reply was almost inaudible. "But how?"

"Cherish him in your heart forever," I smiled. "But do try to be happy. And even if you die an old spinster who never married, at least you'll have tried."

I could see the pain in her eyes as she nodded. She didn't want to. But she knew that it was for the best. "Okay. I'll try."

"Great," I said, and hugged her again.

There would never be another. Not as good as Phil. That I knew. He and Keely were soul mates. But at least Keely was trying to heal over.

There was only a deep scar left now. But it was one that would never fade.

_**Come over here lady**_

_**Let me wipe your tears away**_

_**Come a little nearer baby**_

'_**Cause you'll heal over**_

_**Heal over**_

_**Heal over someday**_

* * *

**I've been sick, so I haven't been writing as much. Plus, Anything But Ordinary is really becoming hard. So, yes, I will try to write more, but while I'm still sick, don't expect anything great. **

**Heal Over - KT Tunstall.**

**And is it just me, or has everything become slower? I mean, I used to log on, and there used to be like, ten updates to various stories, but I logged on today and nothing had been updated! Oh well, I'll update more now. **


End file.
